loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotono Mitsuki
Mitsuki is a 20-year-old idol of 625 pro. Background Mitsuki comes from a normal Japanese family. It was always a dream of her to study abroad in England. When she was 13 years old, she had the chance to study abroad and took it. She studied in England for three years and stayed there for two more years. She then came back to Japan and started studying astronomy. After Mitsuki was studying for three years, she was discovered by an English agency. They heard her at a school performance and offered her a contract. Mitsuki got known in England as Jessica Conwell, but just before she’d sell her CD’s in Europe, she discovered all the things about her in gossip magazines. She read things like that she was using drugs and all that sort of gossips. She noticed then that things were starting to get bad and she decided to quit and go back to Japan. But after less than a year she started to miss the performing and applied for the 625 agency. The reason that those rumors got spread was because some paparazzi found Mitsuki with a group. She was smoking a cigarette while some of the boys were smoking a joint. Even though Mitsuki didn't use any drugs, the paparazzi made up the rumor. Mitsuki is an idol of 625 pro, but was mistreated by her producers who wouldn't admit they were wrong. The songs they made for her didn't fit her voice, so she wasn't able to sing them well. In the mean time, Mitsuki met Keiji and he assumed she was the one spreading nasty gossips about the people from Keiji's agency. He broke her phone because he thought she took pictures with it, but it turned out she wasn't. He gave her money to buy a new phone and she left. She bought a new phone and had quite some money left. Mitsuki looked up some things about Keiji and started to get an interest in him, so she went to his agency and invited him on a date with the money she has left, understanding his earlier behaviour. After a few more dates, Mitsuki and Keiji became a happy couple. Keiji made Mitsuki a song that fit her voice and she used it to prove to her producers she can sing if the song fits her voice. Mitsuki ended up proving it and her producers had to accept they were wrong. Around the same time, Mitsuki was feeling sick a lot and had some issues with her emotions and temper. She bougth a pregnancy test and it turned out she was pregnant. Together with Keiji she decided to keep the child and Keiji asked her to marry him, which she happily said yes to. For now, Mitsuki and Keiji are keeping the pregnancy a secret from everyone, with a few exceptions. Personality Mitsuki is a friendly girl who's quite easily annoyed and offended, especially by Fudou. She is quite confident with her singing, but that depends on whether the song fits her voice or not. Mitsuki cares a lot for Keiji and her friends, especially Paige. Songs Audition song: ''No pain, no Game (this is not her voice or the way she sings). Mitsuki is both a Japanese singer and an English singer. These are her songs with her voice; ''As Jessica Conwell; '' *Obvious *Hit me up *You'll be sorry ''As Kotono Mitsuki; *Listen! (A song made by Keiji. This is not her voice) *Zeotrope *Hoshiboshi No Wataridori *Tokohana I do not own these songs. The voice and songs belong to either Gia Farrell or Nagi Yanagi, producers, writers, etc Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Related Category:The Idolm@ster Category:Idol